


Scales and Glasses

by Ananas



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lemon, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/Other, we know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had no idea your shower would change in to this </p><p>Reader/Virus/Hersha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales and Glasses

”I’m going to shower!” you yelled at your boyfriend who just hmmned as you walked past the sofa he was sitting at.

When you had started to date the glasses wearing blonde, you knew what lurked at the deep end of the pool. He was surprisingly sweet but snarky whenever you two where alone and you being the queen of sarcasm yourself won his heart with your quick wits and no bullshit attitude. 

Only few people knew that your nice and happy exterior hid inside the cunning and calculated persona.

You had made a compromise to move in to the penthouse with Virus and Trip when it had become a time that he had asked you to move in with him after 6 months of dating. Thankfully the penthouse was built by an somewhat bizarre architect that had decide to make it like it had two separate apartments, which was fine by you and Trip could continue bother poor Virus all he wanted. 

You stood under the water spray and stretched your neck, trying to get kinks out of them with a little relief and started to wash yourself while humming softly some song from works radio station.  
You were completely oblivious that the steam coming from ajar bathroom door and the humming was attracting someone, or more like something to the bathrooms.  
You froze stiff when you felt something smooth and leathery wrap themselves around your right leg and slowly looked down only to meet Hersha’s slit sky blue eyes.

“Hersha? What are you doing here- AH! He-Hersha!?”

Virus stopped his reading when he heard muffled sounds and couple thumps before hearing the bathroom door open and your pleading noise call out for him like you needed help?  
“Viruuuuus!” Virus let out a sign while putting down the book annoyed that his reading was interrupted.

“What is it you?-” Virus started as he turned the chair to see what was wrong with you, but the sight made the rest of his sentence die in his throat and his classes almost slip off his nose.  
Hersha had with some kind of trick found his way to you and his onyx colored body was coiled around yours like something resembling haute culture outfit. His tail around your hips and the end of it hidden somewhere Virus was very familiar with when he took in your scarlet blush. The rest of the snake Allmate’s body rolled around your ribcage, covering your breasts and Hersha's head was leaning over your shoulder in all calmness, only to slither his tail when he noticed Virus looking at his doings.

“Vi-Viruus! Help me his tail is oh! Going to place's it shouldn’t!” You muttered trying not to moan at the ministrations Hersha's tail was making. A smirk rose to Viruses face as he lifted his glasses in their orderly place and gave you a look you knew was nothing but trouble. 

“Hersha. Code insert 341” He said and something flashed in all mates eyes before you gasped in shock as its tail started to pump in and out of you while…vibrating.

“Viruuuuuus Yoooouuuuu baaastard!” You got out between your moaning as your legs had failed under you and you were now a moaning, drooling mess laying on the floor with a snake Allmate/ Sex toy between your legs doing things you wouldn’t even imagine your rubber eared pink rabbit buddy would be even capable off when you felt your stomach tighten before your eyes flashed with white as you moaned and quivered in release! 

“Bastard? Me? I’m just sitting here and enjoying the show and so are you by the looks of it.” Virus stated in his sadistic way making you look at him with a lust hazed, but sneaky mixed way while panting of the tingling feeling that was now starting to fade away.

You cradled Hersha’s mid body that was around your breasts and with the other you scratched the too happy looking snake under his chin. Making him let out something you could only make out as a purr before he placed his head on your palm of a hand that had made him purr more and slithered slowly down the said arm stopping his vibration, before he was looking at Virus with an expression that was almost an exact copy of yours. 

“It’s not nice to play alone…” You purred at Virus who by know could feel the uncomfortable feeling of his manhood stretching his pants, begging to be let out.

“Play with us…” You said with half lidded eyes and that was the last straw before he jumped from the chair with a force it flew over before he made his way to you while opening his belt and zipper of his flacks at the same time. 

“Ne Hersha?” You purred, making the onyx snake look at you. “You wanna share?” You asked it and the snake adjusted its body so Virus could come and place himself between your legs, taking quite tight hold of your tights and without any warning trusted in to you. Making you let out a surprised squeal that soon turned to moans as he started to move.

“You little sneak!” Virus grunted as he pound in to you as you were scratching your nails on the dark hard wood floor since's Hersha's body made it difficult to sink your manicured nails in Viruses hair.  
“You forget that by now I know exactly how you tick.” You moaned back at him as he took a hold of your body and turned you on all fours and entered you again.

What you didn’t expect was that you felt tip of Herba's tail sneak over your pearl and start vibrate again. The feeling of the both movements making your arms to give out under you so your face and chest were now leaning against the black cherry shade floor. The cool sensation along with the movement making your nipples erect. 

“Virus! I’m gonna-!” You exclaimed before your could feel your stomach tightening again and your body spasm so hard from your release that the rest of your body gave out in its tremors and you grumbled panting on the floor, Virus following your suit over you after his own release.

“You’re both crushing me.” you mumbled under one body over you and other wrapped around you so they both removed each other from your form and Virus lay beside you on the floor still panting as he wrapped his arm around your middle while Hersha had disappeared somewhere once again. 

“I love you.” He said which made you give a gentle smile and brush his disarrayed bangs back in place on his sweaty forehead.

“I love you too. My sadistic bastard. Now carry me to the bathroom I can’t walk.” You said pulling him closer by his red tie, making Virus let out a hearty laugh before discarding himself of it and his other clothing before scooping you up and making his way to the bathroom to take a new shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work?
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)


End file.
